


Rejection

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [6]
Category: Fanloid - Fandom, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Acceptance, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving On, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Len may have rejected Tei once again, but at least this time, she's finally able to accept and move on.
Relationships: Akita Neru/Kagamine Len (one-sided), Kagamine Len/Other(s), Kagamine Len/Sukone Tei (one-sided), Sukone Tei & Akita Neru
Series: Short Story Assemble [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Rejection

Tei couldn’t believe it. Her sweet, sweet Lenny. Rejected her. It wasn’t the first time, but this one stung the most. Because she found out her had a lover. And a _male_ for the insult!

He told her he couldn’t reciprocate her feelings - not the way she did for him - but he her did care for her. 

As a friend that is.

She wanted to kill his lover, a  _ male _ for the matter, but she couldn’t. She didn’t have the heart to kill him unlike the others who also had crushes on him.

~~(Not that Len knows that little detail.)~~

For the next few weeks, she spent time in her room, carefully taking down posters and figurines she collected of him placing them in boxes, except for the limited editions. Every now and then a few UTAU’s came to talk to her and Momo always would bring her food and talk to the yandere.

“Vocaloids are stupid anyways.” Ritsu had said when he sat down with her. “You deserve someone much better.”

That didn’t make Tei feel as good as she hoped she would. 

After two weeks of his rejection, Len came and apologized for hurting her feelings. He vowed that they would stay friends.

She realized that he truly loved his partner. She forgave him much easier than she thought she would. 

Still, she felt empty.

~~~

For the first time in a month, Tei went for a walk. The silver-haired girl is stealthy (especially in killing others), so no one seemed to realize that she had left the house.

To disguise herself, Tei braided her long hair and wore a crimson hoodie, dark sunglasses, and black pants, an outfit the girl usually never wore.

She made her way to the park, where families hung out, with the occasional teenage couple, and children riding their bikes.

Despite everything being cheery, the dark-claded girl felt out of place. As she continued walking, she heard sniffing in the distance, thanks to her amazing sense of hearing. Looking around, she noticed a blonde girl with a side ponytail. 

‘She looks familiar…’ The silver-haired girl thought for a moment before letting out a soft, “Oh…”

It was her second main love rival against Len besides that stupid Hatsune girl. Or perhaps, ex-rivals considering it seems that none of them can tear Len apart from his lover.

What was her name again? Ah, yes, Akita Neru.

Tei hadn’t realized this, but she found herself coming closer to the younger girl. Placing herself on the bench, she awkwardly patted the shorter girl’s back. “There, there,” Tei spoke softly. “You’ll be alright.”

Neru looked up frightened, probably due to the fact that some stranger was trying to make her feel better. “Wh-wha?” The blonde stuttered.

“You liked him, too, right?” Tei asked.

“I-I don’t know w-w-who you’re talking about!” Neru flushed furiously.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to lie to me.” The older girl smiled faintly.

“And why should I trust you anyways?” The former scowled.

“Because,” the former lowered her sunglasses. “We’re in the same boat here.”

Tei stifled a laugh as Neru’s jaw fell open. “T-T-T-Tei!” She whispered-yelled.

“The one and only.” The older grinned. “Don’t tell anyone, alright?”

Silently, Neru nodded. “So, you got rejected too?” She asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah,” Tei nodded. “Didn’t come out of my room for a month. When did he tell you?”

“About two weeks ago.” Neru sniffed sadly.

“I always loved him.” Tei started slowly. “Always kind and funny, despite his slightly songs. Truly loved his sister and would do anything to protect his family. Stayed friends with me, even though he knew I loved him.”

Neru nodded a bit. “I honestly don’t know what I see in him. It’s just that, he was so nice to me and I was such an @$$hole to his friends. He scolded me every now and then, but he always forgave me.”

“He’s done so much for us in the past.” Tei mused, leaning back on the bench. “I think it’s best if we accept and move on.”

“Yeah,” Neru sighed though she nodded her head.

The two stayed silent for a while until Tei prompted, “Do you wanna go to this new café I’ve found? I've been saving it to go on a date with…” she trailed off. 

To her surprise, Neru nodded. “Sure, let’s go.” She smiled. The blonde stood up, dusting her clothing, then turned, holding out a hand to Tei.

The taller girl was silent of shock, but shaking it out of her system, she shared smiles with Neru, before accepting her open hand.

‘Perhaps,’ Tei thought as she and Neru walked through the park to the café. Being Len’s friend was the closest she could get to.


End file.
